


Static

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, record music, this was originally posted on my main, was originally entitled "tell-tale static"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: Prompt from Anonymous: Imagine Steve and Bucky staying up all night together. Bucky in Steve's arms while Steve plays with his hair idly and they just stare at the ceiling, enjoying each others presence.





	

It's one of those moments when it's just the two of them, it's quiet, and they are just in each other's company. Steve loves this moments, the ones where he gets to hold Bucky close to him, and just be happy that he's even there. He gets to play with his hair, and kiss ever place he can, whether it be his temples or his knuckles.

And Bucky absolutely loves it. Ever since he'd come back from being the Solider, he'd been a lot quieter than he'd ever had been before, but nobody minded, because he was still Bucky. He could fight, he could love, he could do everything he had been able to do, he was just different. And different was okay.

Steve shifted in his spot, Bucky moving his head from Steve's shoulder to his chest. He looked up at Steve, pressing kisses against his neck as the fan above them blew his hair gently, the faint sounds from outside sometimes making their way to their ears through the open window. Ray Noble & His Orchestra played on the record player that resided on the book shelf. Steve could hear Bucky humming along to the words.

_"A little happiness, a little sorrow; Will be awaiting you tomorrow; But that's what life is made of anyhow--"_ Bucky sang, a bit of a husky sound but still somehow beautiful.

_"A little tearfulness, a little laughter; and not a care for what comes after; there's nothing to be afraid of anyhow--"_ Steve joined in, singing along to the words as the flowed from the speakers.

_"We'll make the world love every minute; and yet you're sixty seconds in it; cos that's what life is made of anyhow."_

The music tapered off, rolling into the tell-tale static of the end of the record. Bucky relaxed against Steve, breathing quietly.

"Buck?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you."

Steve could feel Bucky smile against him as he pressed more kisses to his lips.

"I love you too."

It's times like these that Steve remembers all that he had lost, but he also remembers the miracles of it all coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dorian  
> (My writing style has gotten a bit better since this. This was originally written in 2014.)
> 
>  
> 
> -  
> The song they are listening/singing to is "That's What Life is Made of" by Ray Noble.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wC-b7V3XMnc


End file.
